shiningtimestationtheanimatedcartoonseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Surprise Visit Transcript
Scene 1: The station carnival Dan, Kara, Becky and the others are attending the station carnival and everybody seems to be having a lot of fun and excitement........ Dan is at the dart guns and dodge game......... Dan: "Alright........let's see if I can shoot this target with this dart gun........." Dan shoots the target with the blue dart gun....... Dan: "I did it...........yes!" Cut to Becky and her 5-year-old little sister, Tiffany walking around the entire station carnival....... Becky: "Come on, Tiffany, let's go see the acrobats........." Tiffany: "That sounds great, Becky........" Becky and Tiffany walk around and stop by to greet their close friends......... Becky: "Hey, you guys, I would like you to meet somebody very close to me.........this is my little sister, Tiffany, and Tiffany, this is Dan, Kara, Stacy, Schemer and Billy." Dan: "Nice to meet you, Tiffany............" Kara: "We're so lucky to have you with us, Tiffany........." Stacy: "What ride do you wanna go on 1st?" Tiffany: "I would like to ride the bumper cars........" Schemer: "That sounds like a good idea........." Billy: "We'll stay right here while the rest of the children right carnival rides........." Cut to Dan, Kara, Becky and Tiffany riding the bumper cars..................... Dan: "Look out.........I'm gonna get you." Kara: "Avoid bumping into me......." Later.........they ride the roller coaster train ride.......then they take a relaxing break on the red bench. Dan: "Hey, you guys......what do you wanna do right now?" Becky: "Let's go get something to eat for lunch at the dining booth......" Kara: "Sound's great......" Tiffany: "Good idea......" The 4 children go over to the dining booth for lunch........ After lunch........they play around on the deck......and Tiffany gets her right foot stuck in maple tree roots. Tiffany: "Becky........guys......help me......I can't get my right foot outta the maple tree roots!" Becky: "Oh no........that sounds like my little sister.........we must help her!" Dan: "I know........let's ask Mr. Conductor for help." Kara: "Good idea, Dan......." Dan: "Hey, Mr. Conductor.......we got a real big problem." Mr. Conductor appears right in front of them......... Mr. Conductor: "Hey, children.......what's going on?" Becky: "My little sister, Tiffany got her right foot stuck in maple tree roots..........and she can't get it outta there." Mr. Conductor: "Oh dear.......that is a problem........it kind of reminds me of when Rosie's cousin, Bonnie came to visit......and had the exact same problem as your sister as well." Kara: "You mean that new Feisty Energetic Engine on the Island of Sodor?" Mr. Conductor: "Oh yeah........Rosie the Feisty Energetic Engine.......I can tell you all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle 'Thomas and Friends' Story Stop: Bonnie Comes to Town Mr. Conductor: Narrating It was a beautiful afternoon........and Rosie was enjoying the bluebirds singing in the maple trees and watching the clear blue sky. Rosie: "What a lovely afternoon........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie cheerfully. Cut to the roundhouse........ Mr. Conductor: Narrating Meanwhile at the roundhouse......Mr. Percival had a very important announcement for Rosie and the other train and diesel engines. Mr. Percival: "Your cousin, Bonnie is coming to the railroad station today, Rosie......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Mr. Percival in a very cheerful mood. Mr. Percival: "You must give her a warm welcome.........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie was very excited that her cousin, Bonnie was coming to the railroad station." Rosie: "I must keep myself spick and span............" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie........and she trundled away. Mr. Conductor: Narrating When Rosie arrived...........she saw Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, Emily, Mavis, Oliver and Stanley by the junction." All 7 Railroad Engines: "Hi there, Rosie........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating they all said to her in unison...... Rosie: "Hey, guys........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie...... Rosie: "Guess what? my cousin, Bonnie is coming to the railroad station." Thomas: "How exciting!" Mr. Conductor: Narrating exclaimed Thomas cheerfully..... Percy: "We better get prepared........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating remarked Percy.......... Toby: "She's a very special train engine you know......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Toby........ Duck: "I bet she'll be a real hard worker.........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating agreed Duck....... Emily: "She'll be real nice and beautiful......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Emily chimmed in......... Mavis: "And she's so nice and popular........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Mavis........ Oliver: "Well, Rosie......" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Oliver........ Oliver: "You look beautiful......." Rosie: "Why thanks, Oliver........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie in delight......... Stanley: "She'll be here real soon...." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Stanley......... Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie continued along the way............ Mr. Conductor: Narrating When Rosie arrived.......she saw a familiar medium purple engine who looked identical to her." Rosie: "That must be my cousin, Bonnie over there........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie in excitement........and she finally saw her. Rosie: "It's her........it's my cousin, Bonnie......and she's finally here!" Mr. Conductor: Narrating exclaimed Rosie in excitement.....and she trundled over to her. Rosie: "Hi there, Bonnie......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie........ Rosie: "Good to see you.........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Bonnie smiled at Rosie........ Bonnie: "It's good too see you too, Rosie......" Mr. Conductor: Narrating whistled Bonnie cheerfully...... Bonnie: "You got such nice manners........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie and Bonnie trundled around the line......and Mr. Percival had a real big job for them." Mr. Percival: "Rosie.......Bonnie.........I want you to take those rocks down to Sodor Harbor.......but be very careful.......the hilltops are very slippery." Mr. Conductor: Narrating The 2 girl engines agreed with what Mr. Percival was telling them........ Mr. Conductor: Narrating When Rosie and Bonnie were finished taking the rocks down to Sodor Harbor........Rosie discovered a disaster warning........the Freight Cars were making Bonnie go too fast. Freight Cars: Uninson "On........on........faster........faster!" Mr. Conductor: Narrating yelled the Freight Cars in unison......but Bonnie didn't like it at all. Bonnie: "Help........save me.......they're pushing me!" Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie was racing to Bonnie's rescue........" Rosie: "I must help Bonnie...........I must!" Mr. Conductor: Narrating exclaimed Rosie heroically......but when Rosie stopped over to Bonnie's side.....she saw that Bonnie was about to fall over right into the gorge.......but she saved her life with a piece of blue string. Bonnie: "Saved my life at last......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Back in the roundhouse........Mr. Percival was very proud of Rosie's good heroic deeds. Mr. Percival: "Rosie.........I'm very proud of you making Bonnie feel more welcome here.......and helping her when she was in a traffic jam." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Mr. Percival.......... Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie smiled sheepishly........... Rosie: "I'm only here to help her..........I'm the smartest engine you ever knew before." End of story segment...... Scene 2: Back at the station carnival Kara: "So Rosie saved her cousin, Bonnie's life when she was about to fall over into the gorge?" Mr. Conductor: "Of course, Kara..........and, Becky........that's the same thing with your sister as well too." Becky: "Oh that reminds me.........I gotta try and pull her right foot outta the maple tree roots.....but I gotta be very careful.......she's only 5-years-old and can be quite a handful sometimes." Mr. Conductor: "Okay, Becky........good luck saving her life." Mr. Conductor disappears......... Becky: "Come on, you guys.......let's go get my little sister's right foot outta the maple tree roots." Dan, Kara and Becky go over to the maple tree........ Tiffany: "Oh, Becky........guys.......thank goodness you're here." Becky: "Now, Tiffany........stay calm.........we can get your foot outta her in the nick of time." Tiffany: "Oh thanks, Becky........I appreciate that." Inside the Jukebox................(song: We Can Work it Out) Tito: "Did you hear that? Becky's about to save her little sister's life........" Didi: "I think it's time for our song............" Grace: "Let's hit it....." Tex + Rex: Unison "A 1, 2, 3, 4......." 'We Can Work It Out' Tito: (singing) Try to see it my way........do I have to keep on talkin' 'til I can't go on? Tito: (singing) while you see it your way........run the risk of knowin' that our love may soon be gone Tex + Rex: (singing) we can work it out........we can work it out Grace: (singing) think of what you're sayin'.........you can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright Didi: (singing) think of what I'm sayin'......we can work it out and get it straight or say good night Jukebox Band Members: (singing) we can work it out.........we can work it out Jukebox Band Members: (singing) life is very short........and there's no time for fussin' and fightin', my friend Jukebox Band Members: (singing) I have always thought that it's a crime........so I will ask you once again Tex: (singing) try to see it my way.........only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong Rex: (singing) while you see it your way.......there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long Jukebox Band Members: (singing) we can work it out.........we can work it out. Jukebox Band Members: (singing) life is very short......and there's no time for fussin' and fightin', my friend. Jukebox Band Members: (singing) I have always thought......that it's a crime........so I will ask you once again. Didi: (singing) try to see it my way........only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong Grace: (singing) while you see it your way..........there's a chance that we might fall apart before too long Tito: (singign) we can work it out..........we can work it out....... Ends Cut back to Becky pulling Tiffany's right foot outta the maple tree roots......... Becky: "Alright........there we go.......you're safe now, Tiffany." Tiffany: "Oh thanks, Becky........you saved my life........I always knew I could count on you." Becky: "You're welcome, Tiffany........that's what older sister's are for." Tiffany: "I'll be very careful and look where I'm going........from now on......I swear." Fade to a black screen......... Voice Portrayer's End Credits *Candi Milo as Dan (boy kid voice) *Avriel Epps as Kara (Timberley's voice from Hey Arnold!) *Tara Charendoff as Becky (Melody's voice from 'The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000)) *Didi Conn as Stacy Jones (voice, her animated counterpart) *Tom Jackson as Billy (voice, his animated counterpart) *Jack Black as Schemer (voice) *Pierce Brosnan as Mr. Conductor (voice, his new animated counterpart) *Nancy Cartwright as Tiffany (Dana's voice from The Land before Time VI: the Secret of Saurus Rock) *Elijah Wood as Thomas (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Percy (voice) *Travis Willingham as Oliver (voice) *Jesse McCartney as Stanley (voice) *Hank Azaria as Neville (voice) *Ice Cube as Gordon (voice) *Ben Stiller as James (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Rosie (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Donald and Douglas (voices) *Frank Welker as Edward, Bill and Ben (voices) *Cheech Marin as Bertie the Bus (voice) *Timothy Dalton as Harold the Helicopter (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Emily (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Mavis (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Henry (voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Scripts